True Love
by Amygoobs
Summary: A trip to the Underworld goes horribly wrong. Annabeth doesn't remember Percy. Will she fall for someone else? Or will their love last?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**I decided to do this idea because almost nobody else has done it, and what does my profile say? "If there is a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." So that is what I am doing ;) I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

Percy

"Stupid Underworld." Annabeth muttered.

"Why couldn't he have picked somewhere above ground?" I asked.

"I don't know…that's what troubles me." Annabeth said.

Nico had asked us to meet him near the River Lethe for some sort of important mission. So here we were, walking through the Underworld.

"It's not so bad…I mean we've been through Tartarus and back, so walking through the Underworld is like walking on the beach." I said.

"You're such a seaweed brain." She muttered.

I smirked, but it turned to horror as Annabeth almost stepped into the River Styx.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the river.

"Probably not a good idea to go in there." I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You think?"

We both burst out laughing.

"Come on, we should get going." Annabeth said.

I nodded, and took her hand. We stared at each other for a moment, and I realized as she got older the more beautiful she got, but then she jarred me back to reality.

"Quest."

"Yeah," I said, and I found myself blushing.

We continued through the gloom for another five minutes before we saw Nico.

He was wearing all black, which made me shiver a bit. His black stygian sword hung at his side. I thought about drawing Riptide, but I decided against it. He was our friend, he wouldn't hurt us.

I stepped forward, and shook his hand. "Hey man, how's it going?"

Nico just stared at me like I'd just swallowed a shark.

"Umm, Nico," Annabeth said, putting her hand on my arm. "Why did you want to meet us here?"

Nico thought for a moment, and then turned to the Lethe. "I've been hearing things."

"Like what?" she asked softly.

"Bianca has been saying how a new threat is arising." He admitted.

"What threat?" Percy asked, suspicion rising in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but all she said was that there was a new threat, and to be prepared."

Annabeth bit her lip. "Is that all?"

"No." Nico said. "The real reason I brought you here was because of this."

He lunged forward, and pushed Annabeth straight into the River Lethe.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

I looked at Nico with pure loathing. I just about tackled him, but I restrained myself. I needed to help Annabeth first.

I plunged into the water, and darkness closed around me. I willed the water to not touch me as I went deeper, searching for her.

I swam downstream, and I saw her, floating in the water. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and willed us to go to the surface.

I gasped, and put Annabeth down on the bank. She wasn't moving.

"Annabeth! Come on, wake up!" I said as I stuffed some ambrosia into her mouth, and checked her heartbeat. She was still alive, but who knows if she still had her memory.

Oh gods, her memory. She might not even remember me. I shook the thought away and put my fingers to her throat.

Water from the Lethe gushed out of her mouth. She gasped, and slowly sat up, staring at me as she did.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Here is your question for the chapter:**

**Who is your favorite Percy Jackson and the Olympians Character and why?**

**R and R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! **

**I am sorry for the last cliffhanger but it was necessary. I hope you forgive me...**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Percy

"Annabeth—it's me! Percy! Your boyfriend?"

She shook her head, as if trying to remember. "I'm sorry. I just—don't remember you."

My heart fell down to my stomach. She didn't remember me. I stood up, walked over to a tree, and banged my fist against it. My knuckle groaned in pain. I fell to the ground, ignoring it, and burst into tears.

Annabeth came up behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are-are you okay?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "No." I cracked.

I felt her hand slip off my shoulder. "I don't know who you are but, I'm going back to Camp Half-Blood." She stated.

I stood up, suddenly wide awake. "You-you remember Camp Half-Blood?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the last thing I remember was Luke bringing me to camp after Thalia-"

"-turned into a pine tree?" I finished. There was still hope she remembered me, but I was worried she would never remember me again. I bit back a sob, and straightened up. "Okay, let's go."

I wanted to pulverize Nico Di Angelo. He pushed Annabeth into the River Lethe and made her forget me. I will never forgive him for what he'd done.

I glanced at Annabeth. Her usual bright, playful, stormy gray eyes were now dark with confusion. I wanted to throw my arms around her and say everything would be okay, but then she would think I was a psychopath.

I kept Riptide uncapped, just in case that slime ball decided to show up. No monsters attacked all the way to the entrance which was unusual for the Underworld. I let Annabeth go first, and followed behind, ready to attack if anything popped up.

Light shone into my face, making hard to see. When my vision cleared, I realized we were on the borders of Camp Half-Blood. I wondered how we got there, but I decided not to question it. I raced up the hill, determined to get up. Annabeth sprinted after me. For a moment, I saw that familiar sparkle in her eyes, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was replaced with the gloomy darkness.

I swallowed back another sob. I swore to the gods if I ever saw Nico Di Angelo again, I would kill him.

With that happy thought, I crossed the borders.

Chiron was the first to greet us. The other campers raced down to greet us, but I gave Chiron him a look that said, "We need to talk, alone", and he nodded.

"Everyone is to go back to their normal duties now!" He commanded the crowd of demigods.

They groaned, but listened to him.

"Percy, Annabeth, why don't we go talk in the Big House?"

I nodded and together we walked inside.

"What happened?" Chiron asked when he locked the door.

I cleared my throat, and began.

"We met Nico, and he mentioned a bigger threat before—" I started to choke up. "He pushed Annabeth into the River Lethe. Now her only memories of when she first came to Camp Half-Blood, and younger."

Chiron looked stunned, and looked at Annabeth. She stared down at her feet.

"I see."

"Chiron is there any cure?" I asked with pleading eyes.

Chiron pursed his lip. "I'm sorry Percy, there is no cure. The only thing we can do is hope her memory returns."

I collapsed in a chair. "I'm going to kill Nico." I stated, gritting my teeth.

Chiron looked down. "Percy, I have seen plenty heroes try and get revenge. It never ends well."

I shook my head, and started to leave. "I don't care. He is going to pay."

"Percy, stay here for now, okay?"

I nodded. "Fine."

As I started to walk outside Chiron spoke.

"And, Percy?" Chiron said. "You should stay away from Annabeth for now."

* * *

**Duh duh duh the good old cliffhanger. How will Percy react? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Get to ten reviews in this story and I will post chapter 3! Get reviewing!**


	3. Very Important AN

Im so sorry everyone! I am no longer allowed to post fsnfictions. I hope u forgive me and I hope maybe in a year or so, I will be allowed to. Thank you all of my fans, expecially to sora loves rain, ho has followed most of my stories. I hope to be back soon, and I thank you for supporting me.

Sincerly,

Amygoobs


End file.
